


The Sting of Revenge

by RoxasTsuna_TMNT



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, Hidden Talents, Insanity, Mind Control, Mutation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasTsuna_TMNT/pseuds/RoxasTsuna_TMNT
Summary: I went out to gather food for my Mate and growing Children. Upon my return I came home to a horrible site. My Mate lay dead on the floor and my Children were gone, TAKEN!! Whoever has done this to my family will pay with a fate worse then death. My sting will control this murderer and make them kill their own family. I will make sure of it. (Post "Parasitica" TMNT 2012)





	The Sting of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after the episode "Parasitica" in TMNT 2012. If the female wasp lay an egg who was the father. I know its possible that she mutated while she already had the egg but what if?
> 
> Warning: I am Dyslexic so bad grammar, spelling and so on can happen. If problems are found I will correct them when i get the time. I am also a slow writer. Months can go by with no new chapter just so you know.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy.

It had been a normal day. When I woke up I headed out to find food for my family. I had not gone longer then 3 hours. I returned to the place we where reborn to what we are now. I flue through the window to see my Mate dead. HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!? She lay on her back on the cold floor. I see her stinger is gone. She must have put up a good fight to protect our Children. Mournful for my Mate I crawled found the table to see if my Children were safe. 

Gone! GONE!? There are no remains. Were they taken? EATEN? Who dear comes into our home and kill my Mate and steal my baby's? I turned around to look at my departed Mate. Her stinger Is gone and its not here which must mean She met her target. They must be under the influence of her venom by now. I can still smell strange scents in the air. Its the same that comes from underground. That must be where the Murderer lives.

I take off out the window flying above these strange huge light up trees. They don’t smell like trees. They smell like earth and stone. Flat surfaces everywhere, nothing like where I or my Mate were from. Hours later I rest on pointy, not flat surface. It smells like water but I don’t see any. 

I hear noises coming this way. I’m hide behind the not flat surface and a see four green creatures. They seemed like these pink creatures that crawl the floor during light time. Ever since my Mate and I were reborn we were able to understand these pink creatures. These green creature communicate the same way.

I crawl closer to hear what was being said. I understood parts of what was being said. “Wasps……..dead……. glad...over” They were talk about my FAMILY! “Killed…...done… Mikey.” Mikey? I have never heard of Mikey. Was it the being that killed my family...? They seem to look to one of them when this Mikey is mentioned. 

That must be the murderer…. Each of these creatures have a different stripe on their heads. I can see which one the murderer is. That being will pay. My venom is stronger then my Mates. You will suffer.


End file.
